Gak Peka
by BooSeungkwan
Summary: Haechan memilih Mark, namun Mark memilih Jaehyun. / "Kenapa tidak pacaran saja dengan Jaehyun hyung?" / Mark tidak peka, kalau Haechan ingin Mark juga memilihnya. Terinspirasi dari interview NCT with Ivy club–kalo gasalah. Markhyuck. Markchan.


**MARKHYUCK!**

 **MARK x HAECHAN!**

* * *

"Kenapa malah memilih Jaehyun hyung, sih?"

Itu suara Haechan yang menggerutu kesal sembari mencebik. Sambil meminum isotonik pemberian stylish-nya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan kekasihnya sedang sibuk dengan Handphone-nya. Bagus sekali. Ia di abaikan.

"Ya, karena aku suka Jaehyun hyung."

"Oh, kau suka dengannya? Ya sudah pacaran saja dengannya."

Dan Haechan melenggang begitu saja setelah mengucapkan serangkaian kata yang membuat seorang Mark Lee shock setengah mati. Ia menatap kepergian kekasihnya yang semakin menjauh.

Haechan itu pemarah, sensitive, mudah menangis, pencemburu, namun galak, jahil, dan tidak bisa diam. Sungguh defenisi yang luar biasa untuk sosok Haechan yang juga luar biasa langkanya.

"Salahku apa?"tanya Mark sembari membeo, lalu melanjutkan kembali game-nya yang sempat tertunda. Diam-diam Haechan disebrang sana melirik sebal kearah Mark. Niatnya pergi sih agar ditahan oleh Mark lalu kekasihnya itu mengatakan seribu maaf, dan Haechan akan bersikap seolah ia adalah ratu yang dipuja. Namun segalanya ternyata hanya ekspetasi belaka, Mark kembali dengan segala ketidakpekaannya. Dan Haechan hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang. Sabar.

"Menyebalkan."

* * *

Haechan tak pernah berniat balas dendam karena Mark lebih memilih Jaehyun ketimbang dirinya, tapi setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari seorang Fan pada Fansign NCT DREAM hari ini, tiba-tiba terlintas pemikiran bodoh yang membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Mark yang duduk disebelahnya, diam-diam melirik Haechan yang tersenyum aneh sekali.

" _If u are girl who do u want to date among members?"_

"Jisung."ucap Haechan sambil tertawa. Entah kenapa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah wajah lucu Jisung yang merengek saat dijahili olehnya. Lalu Fan yang baru saja bertanya juga ikut tertawa. Haechan menandatangani foto dirinya, lalu kembali memberikannya pada Fans.

Inginnya sih, ia menjawab Mark. Habis Mark adalah tipe pacar ideal yang pengertian namun kurang peka. Jadi ia jawab seadanya saja, biarkan Mark salah paham. Habis ia sedang malas dengan kekasihnya itu.

* * *

Perjalanan masih begitu jauh menuju dorm NCT Dream lalu dilanjut menuju dorm NCT 127, dan para member sudah hampir terlelap sebelum terdengar teriakan melengking dari belakang. Niatnya ingin berbalik guna memeriksa siapa yang berteriak, tapi para member dengan wajah-wajah imut tersebut memilih diam saja, tidak bergeming. Dari pada kena hardik Haechan yang sepertinya sedang _badmood_.

"Sayang, sakit."

Mulai drama cinta-cintaan, batin yang lainnya sambil melihat kearah jendela yang sedikit berembun.

Dibelakang sana, tempat yang di duduki oleh tiga orang tersebut seperti hanya di duduki oleh dua orang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Jeno tahu ia tengah jadi obat nyamuk diantara pasangan paling ribut se-dorm NCT tersebut.

"Makannya jangan pegang-pegang."

Mark mengelusi permukaan kulitnya yang baru saja digigit Haechan. Anak itu, giginya cukup tajam untuk melukai kulit putihnya.

"Kan kau kekasihku."

"Enak saja. Kau lupa kalau kau kekasihnya Jaehyun hyung?"

Jeno diam-diam menguping. Dalam hati ia membatin, maksud Haechan ini apa sebenarnya? Jaehyun hyung dan Mark hyung? Siapa yang jadi seme dan uke? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jeno bergidik ngeri.

"Sejak kapan aku dengan Jaehyun hyung?"tanya Mark pelan, dan Haechan hanya mendengus sebal. Ia menyingkirkan jemari Mark yang berusaha menggenggam jemari miliknya.

"Sejak kau memilihnya."jawab Haechan judes. Mark memutar bola matanya malas, lalu sedikit merengek.

"Sayang, maksudnya apa sih?"tanyanya lagi, sabar

"Pikirkan saja sendiri."

"Kau tadi memilih Jisung untuk diajak kencan saja, aku biasa saja."ucap Mark membuat Haechan tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh kearah Mark yang tengah tersenyum bodoh kearahnya. Oh, niatnya untuk balas dendam ternyata tidak tepat sasaran.

"Ya, aku memang berniat kencan dengannya."

"Begitu, ya. Semoga Chenle tidak menghabisimu setelah kencan kalian."

Mark berkata sembari tertawa geli saat menyadari ekspresi Haechan yang tampaknya tengah berfikir serius. Bagus sekali, Chenle kan benar-benar ingin menjadi temannya Jisung. Ia sangan protektif terhadap segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Jisung. Sampai Renjun–kekasih Chenle–hanya mampu menghela nafas sambil mengelus dada.

"Ya –itu kan urusan nanti."ujar Haechan lalu melepaskan rangkulan Mark pada pundaknya. Ia geleng-geleng saat menyadari jika kekasihnya ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manja seperti ini.

"Hehe, atau aku yang akan menghabisimu–" Mark tiba-tiba menjeda ucapannya, lalu matanya menatap manik millik Haechan yang juga tengah menatapnya. "–tapi diranjang. Hehe."

Haechan langsung mendorong tubuh Mark, membuat Jeno yang berada di ujung dekat jendela terjepit oleh tubuh Mark. Haechan mengipasi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas, dan Mark hanya terkekeh ketika menyadari jika Jeno mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengumpat kearah ia dan Haechan.

"Mati saja kau, dasar mesum."

"Iya makannya dengarkan aku dulu sayang. Kan saat interview itu yang ditanyakan jika kamu menjadi Fan salah satu member, aku memilih Jaehyun hyung karena kita memang _brother complex_. Sedangkan kita _in relationship_ , jadi tidak mungkin aku menjadi Fansmu."Jelas Mark perlahan, dan Haechan hanya mampu terdiam mendengarkan pernyataan Mark dengan seksama.

"Coba kalau pertanyaannya seperti ini, siapa orang yang akan kau perkenalkan pada keluargaku, atau siapa orang yang akan naik ke pelaminan bersamaku kelak? Maka jawabannya pasti kau, sayang."lanjut Mark dengan senyum tampannya, Haechan memerah sampai ke telinga. Apa sih Mark ini, ia malu karena melihat pantulan wajah Jeno yang pura-pura muntah saat mendengar ucapan gombal milik Mark.

"Menjauh dariku sekarang juga."

"Kok begitu sih? Kan sudah aku jelaskan. Salahku apa lagi?"

Tolong catat, seorang Mark Lee yang baru saja mengikuti ajang Rapper terkenal merajuk dan mencebikan bibirnya karena kesal?

"Diamlah, aku mau tidur sekarang juga Mark Lee."

Dan selanjutnya Haechan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak milik kekasihnyan tersebut. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Mark, lalu menyamankan posisinya. Diam-diam Mark tersenyum. Haechan-nya sudah kembali, dan ia ikut menjatuhkan kepalanya pada puncak kepala milik Haechan sambil menciuminya secara bertubi-tubi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Jeno disebelahnya tengah memperhatikan drama picisan yang sudah terlalu sering tersiar tepat dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum maklum, lalu matanya menerawang jauh.

"Cepat sembuh, Na Jaemin."batinnya berharap.

 **END**

GWS buat Ten sama Jaemin. Cepet sembuh kalian berdua :')

Ini terakhir kalinya –atau mungkin enggak –aku ngepost FF Markhyuck disini TT setelah ini, aku bakal sibuk UN yang kebetulan minggu depan, lalu magang disebuah percetakan dan pelatihan kerja buat mengisi kekosongan sebelum kuliah. Kan, kebayang sibuknya wkwkwk

Tapi, aku suka gatahan sama Markhyuck yang kadang lucunya ga kira-kira.

Jadi sekian, dan tbh soal GC mari kita buat tapi ntar setelah aku beres UN :v tbh (2), aku pengen banget punya temen di Twitter. Temen Markhyuck aku ditwitter pada pake huruf thai semuaa, kalo ga espanol TT jadi tulis kalo ga dm aku ya id twt kalian, ntar follback –bagi yang berminat.

Sekian dan salam Markhyuck!


End file.
